


obligatory chatfic

by agotdamnclown



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Chatlogs, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Swearing, a lot of it courtesy of leo, but this doesn't mean im gonna stop updating it, chatfic, ill add character tags and additional tags as i update, im marking this fic as complete because it has no overarching story of any kind, tcest do NOT interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agotdamnclown/pseuds/agotdamnclown
Summary: mikey 🧡🧡 added neon leon, Othello von Ryan, Raph, 2 more…mikey 🧡🧡: uwuOthello von Ryan: Oh no.neon leon: oh yes
Relationships: (cant believe that isnt a tag smh smh), April O'Neil/Sunita (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & April O'Neil & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael & April O'Neil & Splinter | Lou Jitsu
Comments: 161
Kudos: 355





	1. the awakening

**Author's Note:**

> so.. this came out of nowhere lol
> 
> since this is something i made without a real plan, updates will be random, and pretty much whenever i get new ideas. sorry lol
> 
> UHH anyways enjoy?? tmnt discord people i love y'all

** _5:23 AM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡 _ ** ** _added neon leon, Othello von Ryan, Raph, 2 more…_ **

**_mikey _****_🧡🧡:_** _uwu_

** _Othello von Ryan:_ ** _ Oh no. _

** _neon leon:_ ** _ oh yes _

** _Othello von Ryan:_ ** _ Michael, please tell me there’s a good reason for this. _

** _Othello von Ryan:_ ** _ It’s 5 AM. _

**_mikey _****_🧡🧡:_** _is a reason really needed, oh brother of mine?_

** _neon leon:_ ** _ no _

** _Othello von Ryan:_ ** _ Yes? _

** _neon leon:_ ** _ no _

** _mikey 🧡🧡:_ ** _ fine >:( _

** _mikey 🧡🧡:_ ** _ we’ll ask raph _

** _Othello von Ryan:_ ** _ I promise it’s not necessary. _

** _neon leon:_ ** _ @ him _

** _neon leon:_ ** _ @Raph _

** _mikey 🧡🧡:_ ** _ @Raph _

** _Othello von Ryan:_ ** _ okay. _

** _neon leon:_ ** _ @Raph _

** _Raph:_ ** _ What _

** _Raph:_ ** _ What happened _

** _mikey 🧡🧡:_ ** _ raph tell donnie this chat’s a good idea _

** _Raph:_ ** _ Wait hold on i just woke up _

** _Othello von Ryan:_ ** _ Aren’t you in the kitchen? _

** _Raph:_ ** _ i’m not answering that _

** _Raph:_ ** _ Anyway _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ lmao _

** _Raph:_ ** _ if you ask me it could be useful _

** _Raph:_ ** _ We always have our phones on hand, maybe we need to contact each other if something goes wrong? _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Yeah, see, here’s the thing. _

** _Othello von Ryan:_ ** _ I may or may not have installed trackers while you 3 were asleep. _

** _neon leon:_ ** _ gross _

** _mikey 🧡🧡:_ ** _ wait _

** _mikey 🧡🧡:_ ** _ in our brains??? O_O _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ What? No, I’m 14. In your phones. _

** _neon leon:_ ** _ still gross lol _

** _Othello von Ryan:_ ** _ Shut up. _

** _neon leon:_ ** _ i think the chat could work. yeah we have trackers apparently but it could be fun _

** _neon leon:_ ** _ think of the memes, donnie _

** _Othello von Ryan:_ ** _ No. _

** _neon leon:_ ** _ the meeemes _

** _mikey 🧡🧡:_ ** _ c’mon D, grow a heart _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I have a heart, thank you very much. _

** _mikey 🧡🧡:_ ** _ :^( _

** _Othello von Ryan:_ ** _ Oh no. Don’t give me that look. _

** _neon leon:_ ** _ you gonna leave him like that? huh? gonna make him cry? _

** _Raph_ ** _ : :( _

** _Othello von Ryan:_ ** _ oh my god you too. _

**_Othello von Ryan:_** Fine.

** _Othello von Ryan:_ ** _ ...only for the memes. _

** _neon leon:_ ** _ YEAHHHH _

** _mikey 🧡🧡:_ ** _ yes!!! :^) dee have i ever mentioned that you're my favorite brother _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Yes, don’t mention it. You’re too kind. Insert correct response. _

** _Raph:_ ** _ Thanks bro _

** _Raph:_ ** _ This’ll be good in case any of us get into trouble _

** _neon leon:_ ** _ and the memes, of course _


	2. a discussion of tastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which things get heated at 5 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2!! im much much happier with this one so im excited to share it. thank you guys for the comments on the first chapter, and enjoy!

** _5:02 AM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _neon leon: _ ** _ JESUGBDJSG _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ DONNIE??? _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ @Othello von Ryan _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ WAS THAT YOU _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Calm down, Leo. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I’m working on an alarm feature for S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. One that I’ll be able to hear through my goggles. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ and wake up the whole fucking lair??? holy shit _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Don’t act like you weren’t already awake. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Either way, this is primarily to keep me from falling asleep during a project. _

** _Othello von Ryan:_ ** _ I’d rather not have a repeat of last week’s…  _ incident.

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ you mean when you were totally cuddling leo like a puppy in your sleep? _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ MICHAEL. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ oh noooo _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ :3c _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I thought I told you to delete that video. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ It’s  _ embarrassing.

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ aw c’mon don it’s so cute!! _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ you never cuddle with us anymore :^( _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I _

** _Othello von Ryan:_ ** _ Look, I won't deny that (and also I'm sorry for that.) _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ What I  _ am _ denying is using it for  _ blackmail purposes. _ Ahem. Cough. _

** _Raph: _ ** _ You gotta admit you looked pretty cozy _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ oh my god you too raph. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** I’m not denying that it was… rather nice.  _ I just don’t want you using it as blackmail. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ What have you even been using the video for, anyway? _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ uh _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ hm _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ well i. may or may not have showed it to april _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ MIKEY _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOW THAT TO HER _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ couldn’t help it :3c _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ You’re all terrible. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ ANYWAY _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ donnie before i attempt to sleep for 26 hours i just want to say that your music taste is awful and i never want to wake up to it again _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Ditto _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I’m hurt. _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ damn can y’all keep the chat spam to a minimum _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ i have school in like 2 hours _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ oh no!!! im sorry april :^( _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i’ll bear that in mind next time donnie’s shitty music wakes me up _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Would air horns be a superior alternative? I can absolutely go for air horns. _

** _Raph: _ ** _Oh so it's p_ _ ick your poison _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Donnie’s terrible dubstep or air horns _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ omg you listen to dubstep? _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Of course. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ nightcore dubstep _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ it’s fucking terrible _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Excuse you, Leon.  _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Language _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I wouldn’t call your style any better. _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ what’s his style _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ no _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ don’t answer that _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ spillll _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Two words: Sailor Moon. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ YOU. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Me. Scoff. _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ yknow that’s not that bad _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Spanish dub? _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ ohhhh _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ either way your music still sucks _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ cough _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ spanish dub sounds pretty good _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ THANK YOU _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ i don’t know about you guys, but D’s music is being pretty hyped up _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ hyped down more like _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I see what’s happening here. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I’m being ganged up on. By my own family. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _Cruel. _ _ Woe is me. Insert self-pitying line of dialogue. _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ if it’s any consolation donnie i don’t think your music’s that bad :^) _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Thank you, Mikey. You’re the only one I can trust. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Because of that, I’ll forgive you for your previous blackmail. _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ ohhh lmao _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ that  _ was _ pretty cute D _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _I take it back_ _ . Nightcore Vocaloid it is. _

** _Raph: _ ** _ NO _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ oh hell yeah _

** _Raph: _ ** _ We’re being punished for your crimes April _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ don’t listen to him, he hates nightcore _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ more like  _ you’re _ being punished for her crimes lol _


	3. afternoon snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which leo is a mess

** _3:44 PM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Leo. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ donald _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Don’t call me that. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Anyway, I have a question. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ shoot lol _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Why the _ hell _ did you just eat that piece of paper? _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Let alone why did Mikey just… pass it to you? _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ ohhh mikey didn’t tell you about that _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ it was my afternoon snack _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Snack??? Wh _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ it’s nutritious, you know _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ lots of protein _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Paper has absolutely no protein in it, Leon. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ ...I hope. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Either way, that doesn’t seem safe. How long have you been doing this for? _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ idk man mikey dared me to eat a piece, like, last week _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ it’s probably fine?? but i mean if i die at the ripe age of 14, this is definitely how i want to go out _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ You want to go out… dying from potential toxic digestion relating to arts & crafts. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ yep _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Sometimes I wonder how we’re related. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ In any case, I’ll speak for you at your funeral. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ thanks bro i love youuu _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Love you too, goofball. _

* * *

** _9:36 PM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I will never know peace in this family. _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ what happened dee? _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ You didn’t see it? During the battle with the Foot? _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ that’s kinda vague… _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Touche. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ So, we were fighting those dumb paper ninjas, right? My new paper shredder feature worked brilliantly, by the way. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Leonardo. _ Fucking _ Leonardo changed my outlook on life in less than 5 seconds. _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ what’d he do what’d he do :o _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ That asshole. Ripped off a chunk of paper ninja _flesh.

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ And ate it. _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ WHAT _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ LMAOOOOOO _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Sometimes I wonder how I’m related to any of you freaks of nature. Scoff. _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ I DIDN’T THINK HE WAS STILL DOING IT??? _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ GDSHGSDKGSD _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Laugh it up. I may have a few choice words with our brother. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ you know this chat is public right _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ LEO _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ me _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Okay. You already backread which means you know why I’m so agitated. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Still, I only have one question for you, Leonardo. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ shoot ;) _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Don’t do that. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Also. _Why?

**neon leon: **i thought i said earlier

**neon leon: **it’s got lots of protein, really builds up the muscles

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ omg lmaooo _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ leo i thought you stopped doing that after the first bet _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i could never _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ You’re all terrible. I’m going to go do something mindless before I contemplate maiming. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ love you too bro uwu_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORTER CHAPTER but im happy with it


	4. tangent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes leo thinks too much

** _3:24 AM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _neon leon: _ ** _ you ever just.. think about all the stuff we’ve been through and think “wow. literally what the fuck” _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ it’s weird _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i mean it was only a month or two ago that we were trying to be good guys and i gave that awesome speech _

** _neon leon_ ** _ : i may as well have been like “yo guys how fuckin sick would it be if we became superheroes” _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ are we superheroes? i honestly have no idea i mean _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ no one knows our identities besides an awesome no-superpower member? check _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ cool costumes? no but don’t tell the entire population of new york lol _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ tragic backstories? ehhhh _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ see that’s weird cause _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ we’re all kind of related to draxum right _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ he made us _

** _neon leon:_ ** _ are we like runaways who turned our backs on a life of evil to be good _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i mean dad did kinda kidnap us but that’s up for debate _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ we should get superhero costumes too that’d be siiick _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i’d call myselffff _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ “the green defender” _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ maybe i’ll fix up my lou jitsu costume to make my own look hehe _

_ … _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ ...i rambled. sorry ill go to bed lol _

* * *

** _3:56 AM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _neon leon: _ ** _ y’know i said id go to bed like 30 minutes ago but i lied _

** _neon leon:_ ** _ i can’t stop thinking i guess _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ you guys ever get that? my brain always has so much going on i can barely sleep sometimes _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ it’s annoying _

** _neon leon:_ ** _ anyways i’ve just been thinking and _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ ...i don’t know, i guess i’m still kinda shaken _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ sure shreddy’s out of the way but who knows what big mama’s gonna do with them _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i think i’m still iffy about her _

** _neon leon: but _ ** _ sometimes i think about that night and it’s like _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ what would’ve happened if something went wrong? that plan i made was cool but it would’ve been so easy for it to mess up _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ then what would’ve happened?? _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i mean you guys looked banged up as hell when i got there with dad, what if it had been worse?? _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i could’ve messed everything up after getting you guys to trust me _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ that would’ve been funny _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ sort of _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i  _ know  _ none of that happened and that everything’s fine now but… still _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ is this what being an overprotective brother feels like cause oh man raph, my buddy, i’m so sorry for doubting you _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ it’s hard not to think about it, i guess. especially when your brain’s constantly set to 11 lol _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i don’t think it’s shutting up anytime soon so i might just go watch some movies _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ don’t be frightened if you see me standing in a dark corner at 4 am i’m probably just dissociating _

* * *

** _4:05 AM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I can confirm he is not dissociating. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ oh, morning don lol _

** _neon leon_ ** _ : what are you still doing up? _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I would ask you the same question, but I already backread the chat. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Anyway, I’m just working on a project. Fixing up a new battle shell with a stronger material. I don’t want anything else getting through it. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ oh yeah _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ sorry about that bro _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Don’t worry about it. It’s already done and over with. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I can’t change it, but I definitely wish the nightmares would stop. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ ouch _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ wanna talk about it? _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Not really, no. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Do  _ you _ wanna talk about it? _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ about what _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ :I _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ OH _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ uhhh maybe? i think i was kinda obvious in my little… rant lol _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ You know we’re all here for you, right? _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ what _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ oh _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ yes? _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ It’s fine if you don’t wanna elaborate. Believe me, I get it. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ But we’re all here when you wanna talk. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ (That is, if you even  _ do  _ wanna talk.) _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ You were there for me after that night. I’m obligated to return the favor. _

** _…_ **

** _neon leon: _ ** _ yeah, okay _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ if you’re coming to my room bring goldfish _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Sure. See you in 10. _

* * *

** _8:43 AM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ woah that was. a lot to wake up to _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ you two doin alright? _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ We’re fine, April. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Leo finally got a bit of sleep so I ended up staying with him the night. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Rather comfortable, if I say so. _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ aw that’s sweet _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Alright that’s it _

** _Raph: _ ** _ i’m coming in there with a bunch of my teddies and you two better be ready _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ and movies!! :3c _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ morningover night? count me in _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ “Morningover?” _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ sleepover but, like, in the morning _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Ah. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Be my guest. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ wait what _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ oh god MIKEY NO _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've gone into minimal angst territory boys there's no going back now


	5. old habits die hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> worrywart brothers have a small discussion on donnie's bad habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in one day? i'm a god

** _9:01 AM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _Raph: _ ** _ Donnie’s alarm just woke me up and i want to die _

** _Raph: _ ** _ idk how you guys tolerate that stuff _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ i dig the techno vibes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Man i can’t stand it _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ For the record, I’m highly insulted that you would diss my jams like that. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Betrayed, even. _

** _Raph: _ ** _ How do you just.. wake up to that stuff?? _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Usually, it doesn’t wake me up, as much as it brings me out of whatever “hyper-focus” I may be in. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Something to remind me “hey, you haven’t slept in about 14 hours, maybe you should do something about it.” You know? _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ not really but i support you <3 _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Ditto _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Sort of _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Wow. Thanks. _

** _Raph: _ ** _ i mostly don’t support the “staying up for 14 hours” part _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ yeah that part’s kinda… hm _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ frankly, worrying _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Oh, please. I can take care of myself, I assure both of you. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i don’t think you can but okay lol _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ wow. _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Yeah… _

** _Raph: _ ** _ it’s nothing against you buddy i promise _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Just… idk i can’t help worrying sometimes _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I promise you, it’s under control. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Besides, I prefer knocking things out right away instead of wasting time on other… things. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ didn’t we literally have this discussion, like, 2 weeks ago _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ when you made yourself sick bc your sleeping habits and diet were both super shitty _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Language _

_ … _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ ...Maybe. _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ we’re just worried about you bro :^( _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Though i can say that i’m glad your music is supposed to help with that _

** _Raph: _ ** _ But still _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Yeah, yeah, I get it. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I’m… working on it, okay? _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Promise. _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ i believe in you!! _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ i’ll help any way i can, like bringing you dinner when you forget, or sending raph after you when you aren’t asleep _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ :3c _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Ah… yes… Awkward cough. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ we all care about you bro _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ just, uh, don’t fall asleep on me again _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Extremely awkward cough. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Right. _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ loool _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Thanks, Don _

** _Raph:_ ** _ Love you, ya know_

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Love you too, Raph. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ All of you. _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ aww i love you too D!! :^) _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i love you bitch _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ No. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i ain’t gonna ever stop loving you, biiitch _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Damnit. _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Language, both of you _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ okay mom _


	6. off day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donnie's acting kinda weird today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off a headcanon of mine: donnie loses his filter when he's sick
> 
> find the small ed edd n eddy reference for a brownie point

** _8:42 AM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ morning guysss _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ morning _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ im making chocolate chip pancakes today _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Morning Mikey _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ oh hell yeah _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ i think ill call it… _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ mikey’s monday special! _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ ah yes _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ mikey monday _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ omg i get my own holiday _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Brb adding it to my calendar right now _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ :’^) _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ one sec i’ll go wake donnie _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ probably still asleep _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ make sure you dont pick him up this time _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ shut. _

** _Raph: _ ** _ lol _

* * *

** _8:56 AM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _neon leon: _ ** _ yeah he’s still asleep _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ looks dead to the world lol _

** _Raph: _ ** _ it’s been 18 minutes??? _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i got sidetracked shut up _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ ill save him some cakes _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ wait does he even like chocolate chip _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ who doesnt _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ idk him maybe?? i don’t know what he does and doesn’t like lol _

** _Raph: _ ** _ He hates seeded fruits right _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ yeah i think the seeds bother him _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ which mood but _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ not to that degree _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ you haven’t lived until you’ve had a good slice of watermelone _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ where’d you even get watermelon lol _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Watermelone?? _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ yeah watermelone _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ i got a watermelone to keep me clean >:Dc _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ and anyway i stole it _

** _Raph: _ ** _ From where?? You just went topside and grabbed one or somethin? _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i was practicing with my portals and one fell through and crushed my foot _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ it hurt _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ yeah im sure lol _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ but if you ask me the best fruit is orange _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ of course it’s your favorite _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ you’re the orange boy himself _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ :3c _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Apples are nice _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ oh yeah totally _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ baked apples are great too!! _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Ooo sounds good _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i don’t like apples _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ the skin always gets stuck between my teeth _

** _Raph: _ ** _ That’s why you gotta go in prepared _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ with what?? _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Teef _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ oh yeah mr snaggletooth doesn’t need to worry about that huh _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ smh _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ you ever tried peeling them beforehand? _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ i prefer doing that over eating the skin too _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ noted _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ btw how’s breakfast going _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ uhh lemme check _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ OH NO _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ uh _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Mikey?? _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Uh oh _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ is that a smoke alarm _

* * *

** _9:06 AM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ crisis averted everyone stay calm _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i can’t believe our friendly discussion on various fruits nearly burned our fuckin home down _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ loool _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ dont worry i can make another batch :D _

** _Raph: _ ** _ i just nearly had a heart attack at age 15 _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Jeez _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i’ve never heard you yell “JUMPIN JACK FLASH” louder _

** _Raph: _ ** _ i was scared!!! _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ What the hell was that _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ mornin sleeping beauty _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Christ did you guys burn something _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Theres smoke in my lab and i feel like im gonna choke _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ sorry!!! i got distracted making breakfast _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ you okay? _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ turn your ventilation fan on _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I mean ill live _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Probably _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I cant find my goggles and my head hurts _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ don’t worry i’m the master at finding lost items _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ want me to help you find them? _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Please _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I dont know where the hell i dropped them it’s giving me a headache _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ k i’ll be up in a second _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ stay put _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ uhh _

** _mikey 🧡🧡:_ ** _ raph dm me _

* * *

** _9:10 AM_ **

** _This is the beginning of your direct messages history with @Raph_ **

* * *

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ uhh quick question _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ does donnie usually talk like that? _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Like what? _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ yknow _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ no punctuation and improper capitalization _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ stuff he used to get on us about _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Ohh _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Not usually, no _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ i get he just woke up but he usually doesnt talk like that when hes tired, right? _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ hmm _

_ Raph: Yeah _

_ … _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Oh no _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Ohhh no _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ what’s up? _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Don’t freak out but do you remember how he was when he got sick a while back _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ yeees? _

_ ... _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ oh no _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Oh no indeed _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ possible rabid animal donnie on the loose? _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Possible rabid animal donnie on the loose _

* * *

** _9:13 AM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _neon leon: _ ** _ okay so donnie may or may not be a little fucked up right now _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i.e. he was sweating buckets and swearing even worse than i do _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ yeah thats what me and raph were thinking _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ whats he doing right now?? _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ sleeping lol _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i have a sixth sense for this stuff miguel _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ he was OUT _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ aw man :^( _

** _Raph: _ ** _ You think we jinxed this _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ what _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Remember when you mentioned that he got sick a few days ago _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ uh _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ oh noo leo _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ you sealed his fate.. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ F _

** _Raph: _ ** _ F _

** _Raph: _ ** _ He’ll be fine mikey _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ yeah just maybe uh _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ don’t let him have pancakes _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ trust me _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Whaaaat _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I want pancakes _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ fucking common cold microorganisms _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ It’s all part of their big plan don’t you see _

** _Othello von Ryan: _** _they strike when you're most vulnerable and _ _no one will be left alive _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ donnie, buddy, my bro _

** _neon leon_ ** _ : i promise you aren’t going to die _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ maaan i feel bad now _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ dont worry donnie ill save you a batch when you get better!!! _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ laaaaame _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Ugh im going back to sleep my heads killing me _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Want some ibuprofen? _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Ibuprofen _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ ill fucking eat your ibuprofen you son of a bitch _

** _neon leo: _ ** _ BRUH _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ oh me goshhh _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Donnie… you’re already supposed to eat ibuprofen _

_ … _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ oh right _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ holy shit this is amazing _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ i know leo already says this about him but _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ DEMONIC POSSESSION!!! _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Im not even gonna disagree _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ dolla dolla bills yall see you in 23 hours _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ sleep well bro i love youuu _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ ok i willll _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ this is… _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ omg _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ blackmail material? _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ blackmail material _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Hey now save it for later _

** _Raph: _ ** _ anyone wanna help me make soup for him _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ yeah!! _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ does he even like soup _

** _Raph: _ ** _ idk but i heard it’s easy on the stomach y’know _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ touche _

* * *

**_1:34 PM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ ...Right. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ We’re never speaking of this again, yeah? _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ umm _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ **Mikey.

** _neon leon: _ ** _ sorry bro _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ obligatory blackmail screenshots have been taken and sent to april _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ You motherfucker. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in like a day


	7. prom night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> april's going alone to her school dance and the guys want to change that. cue the chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @STARBS THANK YOU FOR THE IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER i love youuu

** _5:36 AM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ GUYS _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ HEY _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ i know its early but i need help rq _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Yes…? _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ It’s about time for you to head to school, yeah? Did you forget homework or something? _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ no no it’s like _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ basically my school’s having prom tonight and i forgot until yesterday and i need something to wear _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ ...And you want our help? _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ We don’t exactly wear clothes, you know. _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ LISTEN _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ ive just seen some of you guys wearing disguises before so i was hoping y’all had at least _ some _ knowledge on fashion _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ guess not tho _😔

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Scoff. Excuse you, _ April, _ I’ll have you know I’m a fashion icon. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I’m coming over right now. Prepare to, yes, eateth thy words. _

** _Raph: _ ** _ April how could you make him say that _

** _Raph: _ ** _ it never works out when he says that _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ i think ill trust his judgement this once lol _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ marking your own grave ape _

** _Othello von Ryan: Do none of you trust me to pick out clothing for a dumb dance._ **

** _neon leon: _ ** _ hate to say it bro but your choices can be, uh, kinda bad sometimes lol _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ It’s literally not even that bad. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ What’s wrong with purple hoodies? _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ ANYWAY _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ you obviously haven’t discovered crop tops _

** _Othello von Ryan: What the fuck is a crop top???_ **

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ donnie i trust your judgement but if you are coming over ive gotta leave in like 20 minutes so _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ oh my god he doesn’t know what a crop top is _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Right. I’ll be over in 5. _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ bring a souvenir!! _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I have no clue what I’d bring, but alright. _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Speaking of _

** _Raph: _ ** _ You goin with anyone April? _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ yeah who’s the lucky gal _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ is it sunita ;) _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ UH _👀

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ i wish lmao _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ but no i’m not going with anyone _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ really? sounds boring :-( _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ well besides the dancing _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ wait omg do they have a DJ _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ i havent moonlit as dj dr delicate touch in a while _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ moonlit as _what

** _neon leon: _ ** _ shhh it’s a secret _

** _Raph: _ ** _ is it though?? i feel like it isn’t _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ shhhhhh _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Okay okay _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Well have fun April _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ thanks bro _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ dances are usually kinda boring but i promised some guy id be there for some reason so i kinda have to go _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ ill talk to you guys when i get there _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ peace, yo _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ byeeee _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ oop yeah donnie’s here see ya _

* * *

** _5:44 AM_ **

** _This is the beginning of your direct messages history with @Raph_ **

** _neon leon: _ ** _ are you thinking what i’m thinking _

** _Raph: _ ** _ i don’t know, what are you thinking _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ april’s going alone right _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ dull, boring old dance with no slime girlfriend or anything _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ we gotta do something _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Uh _

** _Raph: _ ** _ What’s your plan _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ undercover infiltration, duh _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ donnie’s visited her school once, right _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ why don’t we visit during the dance and spice things up _

** _Raph: _ ** _ With some Mad Dogz magic _

** _Raph: _ ** _ i dig it _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ let’s tell donnie and mikey _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ and also did you just spell dogs with a z _

** _..._ **

** _neon leon: _ ** _ raph _

* * *

** _5:46 PM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ hey yall quick question _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ how do you get a guy to stop talking to you without being rude _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Tell him you’re busy _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ portal him to tahiti _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ dr delicate touch _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Up the sound-deafening level in your tech goggles. _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ amazing, thanks guys _

** _Raph: _ ** _ That doesn’t sound very subtle Donnie _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ My other methods would be far too effective. _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ cool that isnt threatening at all _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ That’s exactly what it is, Michael. _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ donnie id be happy if you just came over and violently maimed every guy that tried to talk to me _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ this place is boringgg _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ A tempting idea, but I’d rather not be put on someone’s watch list. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i think you’re already on like 5 watch lists lol _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: 👀 _ **

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ ok this guy will not shut up ill brb _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ goodbye don’t let the manlets bite _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ i swear on fucking god _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ happy manlet monday!! _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ It’s _ Friday _ . _

** _Raph:_ ** _ Fat frick Friday _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ FAT FRICK??? SDJKHFGKNSDG _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ just say fuck raph it’s okay _

** _Raph: _ ** _ No!!! _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ You’re only hurting yourself more, brother. _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ he’s too nice we can’t make him say fuck _ _ 😔 _

** _Raph: _ ** _ i could never… _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ you definitely could but moving on _

** _neon leon: @o’neil auto parts_ ** _ how’s it going _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ boring _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ i dont like to dance so im just standing in a corner by myself lol _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ good, good _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ by the way don’t look at the gym door in 10 minutes _

**_o’neil auto parts: _**_wait_ _what_

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ why _

_ … _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ guys??? _

* * *

** _6:02 PM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _o’neil auto parts:_ ** _ WHAT THE FUCK _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ ówò _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ DON’T ówò ME _

* * *

** _6:53 PM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ i withdraw my previous comment _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ that was amazing _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ duhhh _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ you have dj dr delicate touch to thank for that uwu _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ thank you dj dr delicate touch i owe you my life _

** _Raph: _ ** _ it was Leo’s idea actually _

** _Raph: _ ** _ To crash your party _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ yes _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i got some amazing photos of donnie mid-collision so thank you april _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ they will do nicely as my lockscreen wallpaper _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I will kill you in your sleep. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ ok i love you brooo _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ loool _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ i like how raph was the only one just trying to hang out _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ leo was bullying donnie the whole time and i was tearing up the dance floor _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ it was fun!!! _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ dude you were KILLIN it _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ i knew you could dance but damn _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ uwu _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I don’t appreciate the slander, but I will admit it was fun. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i had fun watching you eat shit as soon as we got there lol _

** _Othello von Ryan: Leon._ **

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ lol yeah _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ you just laid there for, like, 10 minutes _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Emotionally wounded. I had to recover. _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Everyone was staring at me the whole time _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Was it cause of my dress?? _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ i think they were more concerned with the fact that you’re, like, 6 ft something lol _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ very cute dress though _

** _Raph: _ ** _ im not that big… _

** _Raph: _ ** _ But thanks man _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ hrrghg im worn out >_< _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ im crashing on the couch goodbye _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ mikey NO I WANTED THE COUCH _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Save me the good bean bag. _

** _Raph: _ ** _ i want the floor _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Yes, Raph, you can have the floor. _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ hdsghns thanks yall tonight was fun!! _

** _mikey 🧡🧡:_ ** _ no probl,em april _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ i love yoouu _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Leo’s currently wrestling him for the couch. I’m taking it. _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ waitkm donnieno _


	8. the awakening pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a not-so-newcomer makes a not-so-sudden appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEWWO sorry i haven't updated this in a bit i've been busy with other stories
> 
> also there's like 2 snapcube references in here

** _3:24 PM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ and im HIGHLY fucking insulted that you would go after it like that _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ pizza is pizza, yo _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ oooh bitch _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Listen Mikey i love you so much but _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Who would ever put fruit on pizza _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Sweet and savory only works if it’s dipping fries in ice cream _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ That sounds disgusting, Raph, but everything else was good. _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Respect the drip Donnie _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ i _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ that’s not even what that means…… _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ looool _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Wait really _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ don’t tell him don’t tell him _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ anyways i have decided to stan pineapple pizza with mike _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ sorry yall _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ wow _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ are you FUCKI _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Cough. _

** _mikey 🧡🧡:_ ** _ i knew you wouldnt betray me <3 _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Valid, but I’m still going to judge you for it. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ don’t snap yet boss it’s too early _

** _Raph: _ ** _ You guys are weird _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ welcome to the good taste club _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ wait _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Oh hey, glad to be here! Do we have jackets? _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ guys hold on a sec _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ no, but we do have shoes _

** _Raph: _ ** _ What’s up sarge _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Rad. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Also, what’s up? _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ i just noticed _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ there’s some other person in the chat _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ huh?? _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ i don’t reme _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ WAIT _

** _neon leon: @Randall_ **

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i see you don’t turn your status off _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ who are you _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Break-in _

** _Raph: _ ** _ it’s a break-in _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ wait a second _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ randall _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ You know them? _

_ … _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ no _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ nononono NO _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE _

** _Randall: _ ** _ Oh you know _

** _Raph: _ ** _ April who is it??? _

** _Randall: _ ** _ It’s in the name red one _

** _Randall: _ ** _ Randall _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ “red one” ok that’s not suspicious lol _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ it’s fucking splints _

** _…_ **

** _Raph: _ ** _ Wait _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ omg dad??? :0 _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ wait what the fuck _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ ohohoho _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ wait WHAT THE FUCK _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ WHO INVITED HIM _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ ówò _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ **MIKEY

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ ok gotta go now byeeee :D _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ oh my fuckin god he fuckin dead _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ F _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ f _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ you cant kill me im your brotherrrr _

** _Randall: _ ** _ I doubt that will stop him _

** _Othello von Ryan: it abso fucking lutely wont_ **

** _Raph: _ ** _ Hey pops _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ hiya splints!! _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ i forgot you were even in this chat lol _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ donnie stop trying to take mikey’s phone _

** _Randall: _ ** _ Yes _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ and don’t ban dad this is great _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ yeah!! it’s a chat for the fam yo _

** _Randall: _ ** _ I believe Orange invited me _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ that too but more importantly _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ yea ininvited you dad _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ donnie layo ff meee _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ the _meme potential

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ oh fucjsdgnasdgnk _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ mikey’s dead _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Admirable that you would be prioritizing that. _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ WHEW _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ he layed off _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I’m still skeptical. _

** _Othello von Ryan: Highly skeptical._ **

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ But I’ll wade through for Mikey’s sake. _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ aww thanks bro :3c _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Also, I don’t have mod privileges. Hence why I just tried to steal his phone. _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ aww thanks bro.. 👁️👁️ _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ lmaooo _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Don’t give him admin it’s not worth it _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Isn’t it? _

** _Randall: _ ** _ No _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ >:( Fine. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ the best part of this is that _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ we’ve had this chat for, like, a few weeks now _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ and we all just collectively forgot that we invited dad _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ which is also weird bc he never spoke _

** _Randall: _ ** _ I also forgot _

** _Randall: _ ** _ I noticed yesterday but there was no reason to reveal myself just yet hm _

** _Raph: _ ** _ ...why? _

** _Randall: _ ** _ I don’t know 😂 _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ omg the emoji lmaoo _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ That’s it. I’ve hit my limit. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ The Earth is going to be destroyed right now. I’m logging off. _

** _mikey 🧡🧡:_ ** _ dee waiiit :-( _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ you really shouldn’t talk about your wife that way _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I don’t give a flying fu _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Hm. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ ok ok fine _

** _Randall:_ ** _ nice _

** _Randall sent an image_ **

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _omg_

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Literally what the fuck. _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ actually donnie can you hold the elevator for me _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ lmaoooo _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ELMO PIC IS FOR YOU STARBS YOU'RE WELCOME


	9. on sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leo and mikey come to a compromise at 3 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a much shorter chapter (and the first one to not feature don gjhsdgksdhg) since i wrote 3/4 of it in an hour enjoy

** _3:04 AM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡: _ ** _ i cant believe this _

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡: _ ** _ i swear i was born with all of the dummy and none of the thicc _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ thank you michelangelo it’s 3 in the morning and that’s the last thing i wanted to see _

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡: _ ** _ loool sorry _

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡: _ ** _ im 2 focused on this drawing i didn’t even realize how early it was _

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡: _ ** _ im in my ~art funk~ and i cant stop now _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ oh i feel that _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ art funk as in “i will lose all motor control in my hands if i don’t finish this drawing right now” ? _

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡: _ ** _ ya _

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡: _ ** _ well _

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡: _ ** _ no yeah lol _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ “no yeah” pick one mikey _

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡: _ ** _ omg dont go donnie on me _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ pick one _

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡: _ ** _ you know what i mean >:-( _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ yeah, sorry lol _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ but uh _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ look i know hearing it from me is gonna sound hypocritical as fuck but uhh you should probably try and turn in soon  _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i should too but. y’know _

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡: _ ** _ yeah… _

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡: _ ** _ i just dont know if ill be able to get to sleep easily yknow _

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡: _ ** _ i cant just stop thinking about stuff!!! wish i could tho _

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡: _ ** _ i wish i was cursed with neither dummy nor thicc _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ if you say that again it’s going to be on sight _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ but yeah i get that _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ hmm _

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡: _ ** _ hmmmm  _ 🤔

** _neon leon: _ ** _ okay i have two suggestions _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ 1\. read a book or comic or smth _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ 2\. come watch jupiter jim with me i can’t sleep either lol _

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡: _ ** _ tempting tempting _

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡: _ ** _ how abouttt _

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡: _ ** _ if you make popcorn ill do option 2 _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ of course king _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ but i get to wear the helmet this time _

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡: _ ** _ >:-( fine _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ all’s fair in love and jupiter jim _

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡: _ ** _ maybe. maybe _

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡: _ ** _ ok im cominggg uwu _

* * *

** _8:12 AM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _Randall: _ ** _ Leonardo do not make me call your phone _

** _Randall: _ ** _ I know what your ringtone is _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ DAD NO _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ IM UP IM UP _

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡: _ ** _ oh? _

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡: _ ** _ leo. what’s your ringtone  _ _ _ 👁 👁

** _neon leon: _ ** _ i am not fucking telling you _

** _Raph: _ ** _ it’s tik tok _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Kesha _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ RAPH _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I SEE YOU IT IS ON FUCKING  _ SIGHT

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡: _ ** _ not a bad choice... _


	10. new look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys get a make-over... in a sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find the tmnt 1987 and batman vs tmnt mini-references and you win my respect

** _7:05 AM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _mikey _ ** ** _🧡🧡 changed their nickname to ‘orange crush’_ **

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Uh. _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ uwu _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Unexpected, but okay. _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ i was due for a change o style!! heart emojis get dull yknow _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ … _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ I never thought I’d hear that last sentence ever come out of your mouth. Are you okay? _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ duhh _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ im feeling better than ever ùwú _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Hm. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ It lacks… dignity. _

** _Othello von Ryan: _ ** _ Observe. _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ what _

** _Othello von Ryan changed their nickname to ‘OthelloTheFellow’_ **

** _OthelloTheFellow: _ ** _ Awaiting applause. _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ oooo catchy _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ dude that’s lame as shit  _

** _neon leon has changed OthelloTheFellow’s nickname to ‘nerd’_ **

** _orange crush: _ ** _ loool _

** _nerd: We’re playing that game, aren’t we?_ **

** _neon leon: _ ** _ yes _

** _neon leon: _ ** _ you two are like little baby. watch this _

** _neon leon has changed their nickname to ‘lair games champion’_ **

** _Raph: _ ** _ Oh god _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ boooooo!!! >:( _

** _lair games champion: _ ** _ gottem _

** _nerd: _ ** _ You’ve crossed one too many lines, Nardo. _

_**nerd:** Face despair._

** _nerd has changed lair games champion’s nickname to ‘neon blue bitch boy’_ **

** _orange crush: _ ** _ GHKSDJGNKDSGJBHJDKSGHN _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Oooooo _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ ...hm. _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ y’know? not even that bad _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ especially from you don _

** _nerd: _ ** _ Scoff. _

** _nerd has changed their nickname to ‘TechBosAreCooler’_ **

** _orange crush: _ ** _ understandable, understandable _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Cooler than what?? _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ I’m not answering that. _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ i dig it _

** _Raph: _ ** _ What do you mean youre not answering that _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ YO RAPH join the club _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ get a new nickname!!! _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Uh _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ raph raph raph raph _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ raph raph raph raph!!! _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Raph! Raph! Raph! Raph! _

** _Raph: _ ** _ OKAY OKAY OKAY ill think of somethin _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Like uh _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Uhh _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ (i believe in you) _

** _Raph: _ ** _ OH _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ :0!! _

** _Raph has changed their nickname to ‘Mad Dogz supreme’_ **

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ YEAHHHHHH _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ omg _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ it’s beautiful uwu _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ Thank you uwu _

_ … _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ did raph just uwu _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ cough _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ goodnight everyone! _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ its 7 am _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THESE ARE NEW PERMANENT (probably) NICKNAMES SO HERE'S AN UPDATE:
> 
> neon blue bitch boy - leo  
TechBosAreCooler - don  
orange crush - mikey  
Mad Dogz supreme - raph
> 
> *yakko voice* goodnight everyone


	11. agitated motorcycle noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raph has no thoughts on tomorrowland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is entirely self indulgent bc my friends were up for half an hour making sonic riders dub jokes, so this goes out to starbs and violet i love you 2

** _1:25 PM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ why’s donnie making his agitated motorcycle sounds again i can hear it from my room _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ His what??? _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ you know _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ omg i hear him too loool _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ the jet noises _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ when he’s like “hrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr” _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ Jet as in the vehicle or the character _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ character _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ the character _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Stop talking about my motorcycle noises. _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ They’re hard to replicate, you know. _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ i can’t fucking you seriously when you do it because i’m just thinking “where are we?? is this xbox?” _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ “hard to replicate” bro are you saying you purposefully copy them from the dub _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ The world of thematic resolutions, Leo. There’s a difference. _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Don’t ask that Mikey, you know I’m not gonna answer it. _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ We’re all thinking about the same thing right _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ lmaooo _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ actually im p sure shelldon’s the one making the sounds _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Excuse you. _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ what _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ Wow _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ The range.. _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ no fr i literally heard him yesterday go like _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Mikey. _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ “shelldon play ‘agitated grumbling volume 2’” _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ LMAOOOOO _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ is donnie doing it again because i can hear them again _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ uhh _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ oh shit _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ oh my god he’s fucking dead _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ mikey’s gonna get crushed like an egg _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ An egghead _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ good morning eggheads and crackheads _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ someontnfucking help _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ hes after my game cibe _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ game cube _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ shit dude we can’t lose that _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ raph go get it _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ Why me?? _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ i’m busy _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ y’all cant keep spamming the chat while im in class my teacher almost caught me laughing _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ how do i tell him that my dumb bros are making fuckin shitty sonic jokes _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Simple. _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ loool _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ “To thine own self,  _ mind your own damn business. _ ” _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ of course _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ sunita’s reading over my shoulder rn and she’s super confused lol _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ UH _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ ooo _

** _orange crush: _ ** **👀💦**

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Dearest Sunita, if you’re reading this, I apologize on behalf of my brothers. _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ oh fuck off you do the same _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ mr donatello “i make motorcycle noises when im angry” jitsu  _

** _TechBosAreCooler: Top 30 Anime Deaths._ **

** _orange crush: _ ** _ top 30 reasons why michelangelo is sorry: number 5 will surprise you! _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ Donnies going after leo now and he sounds like a plane taking off _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ lmaoooo _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ sunita says hi _

* * *

** _2:46 PM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _Randall: _ ** _ Alright _

** _Randall: _ ** _ Time to make some impacts at my age _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ DAD _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ HGNDSJGLNSD _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ im fucking leaving the chat i swear to god _


	12. social circles? penetrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> looks like there's a thief in the ranks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: just a disclaimer for those who follow my other story, 'gross, man.' i'm gonna be taking a break from working on the final chapter of it, because honestly i've been so focused on trying to get something done for it that i've burnt myself out ✊😔
> 
> on a lighter note, there's another one-shot fic currently in the works that i think you guys will enjoy, so stay tuned!

** _9:28 PM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ if you kill someone in warm blood instead of cold blood is it legal _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ asking for me _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ I’m just gonna. Forgo my usual ‘wow, leo, where did that question come from? did you do something warranting 13 years of prison?’ ritual. _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ One sec… _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ someone ate his goldfish _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ yeah and i’m fucking pissed about it _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ which one of you creeps did it _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ “Cold blood = calculated, prepared and controlled in execution. Hot blooded = spontaneous, uncontrolled and emotionally charged.” _

** _orange crush: _ ** _it _ _wasn't me_

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Unfortunately, neither are legal. _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ fuck _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Also, I prefer Saltines. _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ gross _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ mikey YOU haven’t refuted at all _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ answer for your crimes. now  _ 🔫

** _orange crush: _ ** _I TOLD YOU _ _ IT WASNT ME _

** _orange crush:_ ** _ i like cheezits better :-(_

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Gross. _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ besides you havent eaten the last of  _ my _ food in a while _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ swear on your yeezy’s? _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ swear on my yeezys _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _You know, _ _ Raph’s been awfully quiet. _

** _TechBosAreCooler: @Mad Dogz supreme _ ** _ I know you’re not idle, change your status. _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ raph if it was you i won’t blame you but i’ll still get your ass _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ Liar _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ And no i didnt do it _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ i ought to after you ate  _ my  _ stash _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ mm _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ A mystery on our hands. Perhaps even… a  _ murder _ mystery. _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ compelling! _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ but are we sure raph didn’t eat them?? _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ no _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ Yes _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Apparently not. _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ no _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ Yes??? _

** _Mad Dogz supreme:_ ** _ Aw cmon dont gang up on me _

** _neon blue bitch boy: raph._ **

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** **👀**

** _orange crush: _ ** _ omg _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ ...yes? _

** _neon blue bitch boy: did you eat my fucking goldfish._ **

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ I thought I’d never see this side of him. So proud. _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ raised him well, dee _

_ **Mad Dogz supreme: **Leo i swear on every red bandana i own that i didn’t eat your fish _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ im so proud too uwu _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ i mean i can never find your stashes of anything _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ my cds? _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ Ok look i found a lucky rock that day that’s the only reason _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Only reason. _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Hm. _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ you have a lucky rock too?? :0 _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _you guys want some secret intel_

** _o'neil auto parts:_ ** _ cuz i was in the kitchen yesterday _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ YES _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ feed us the forbidden info _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ Please?  _ 👉👈

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ ok here’s the tea _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ lol _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Scoop. _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ ANYWAY _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ it was  _ ** _@Randall_ **

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ WHAT _

** _neon blue bitch boy:_ ** _ DAD????_

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ You’re gonna @ him? _

** _neon blue bitch boy:_ ** _ i should have fucking known_

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ he needs 2 answer for his crimes _

** _Randall: _ ** _ Ok in my defense I shared with michelangelo _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Plot twist! _

** _neon blue bitch boy: MIKEY????_ **

** _orange crush: _ ** _ um _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ fucking class traitor _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _your ass is MINE_

** _orange crush: _ ** _ daaaad :-( _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ it’s on sight for both of you i swear to god _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ Wow mikey… class traitor… _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Disgusting. _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ :-( _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ top 30 reasons why mikey and dad are sorry? _

** _neon blue bitch boy: top 30 anime deaths_ **


	13. petition to ___

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a pact is made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double upload? double threat. anyways this is specifically written as a sort of aftermath to the pizza puffs episode, and also a general idea for a future fic i'll be working on 👀

** _6:16 PM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _orange crush: @TechBosAreCooler _ ** _ can u make dinner my bones still hurt _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ First of all, I can’t really cook so I don’t know what to tell you. _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Second, ‘still’? _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ yea still _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ jelly bones weren't as cool as i thought :-( _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ I can only imagine. _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Ugh, I feel like I’m gonna have the image of you turning into soup melted into my brain for the rest of my life. Gross. _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ it was weird _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ kinda cool for the first 10 minutes and then it felt bad _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ You must have been hiding it well. _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ mhm _

**…**

** _orange crush:_ ** _ donnie _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Yeah? _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ are you _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ uh _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ are you worried abt leo? _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ cause i kinda am _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ ...Yeah. A bit. _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ But he’ll be fine. I’m sure. _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ :-( _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ petition to not be as dumb next time? _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Signed and forwarded. _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ signed _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ But I can’t promise- _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Oh, hey. _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ leo!!!!!! _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ yes _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ i love youuu _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ i love u 2 _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ ok im going back 2 sleep _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Feel better soon? _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ i hope lmao _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ ...On second thought, maybe I can order a pizza for us, Mikey. You should lay down and chill, though. _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ you 2 bro uwu _

* * *

** _6:34 PM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ ok yall are gonna tell me all about this shit when i get over there _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ cause you had me very curious at “jelly bones” _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Honestly, I think everyone in the lair would be happier if we just forgot about this whole thing. _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ No _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ i did not sit through 24 hours of trying to keep you guys from eating poison for you to forget about it _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ YOU ATE POISON??? _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ BRO _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ ho boy. _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ ...maybe  _ 👉👈

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ omg yall are hopeless _

** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ except you raph ur doing great _


	14. bootlicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> april goes on a date and everyone else's a little confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> archiveofourown user "birb" this one goes out to you legend

** _3:38 PM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _o’neil auto parts: @everyone _ ** _ hey y’all i’m goin to a movie w/ sunita later, so i probs won’t be able to talk today!! wish your girl luck  _ ✌🏾✌🏾

  
  


* * *

** _4:59 PM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _orange crush: _ ** _ WHAT _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ yoooo _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ Oh!!!!! _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ Have fun april!!!! _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Oh, shit, finally. _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ deadass _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ she’s finally growing up :’-) _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ She’s 16. _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ Well, yeah _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Right? _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ yeah lol did u forget _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ Yeah _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ tragic. _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Excuse me, Raph, I did not. _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ smh can’t believe he forgot. his own sister.  _

** _TechBosAreCooler: Listen._ **

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ Wait thats not what i meant i was saying yes to you not mikey _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ AHEM _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Oh. Whoops. _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ yes, your honor? _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ oh im judge dude now? cool _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ of course king _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ Mike what was your ahem about _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ my _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ OH YEAH um _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ actually dms raph _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Fine. Keep your secrets. _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ Oh ok _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ classic brother betrayal. delicious _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ :( _

* * *

** _5:10 PM_ **

** _This is the beginning of your direct messages history with @Raph_ **

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ we were just at the movies u wanna go eavesdropping on a’s date _

** _Raph: _ ** _ What??? Why would we do that _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ to see how it goes!! duhh _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ isnt that how it always goes in the cartoons too _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ the best friends spy on the main character n their date _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Mikey this aint a cartoon _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ super secret disguises!!! _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ wait _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ but how do  _ ** _you _ ** _ know it isnt one? _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Cause...cause it just isnt???? What _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ hmm _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Look man i wanna respect her privacy yknow??? This is a big moment for her she doesnt need us creepin on her _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ in hindsight wed never know if we were in a cartoon cause we were made to think its real you know? like we’re a buncha lines of code in some weird computer program!! _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ man thats messed up _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ anyways we arent talking abt that anymore are we _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Nope _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ dang im gonna b thinking about that for a while _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Yeah you do that _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ WAIT NO we gotta see how sunita’s doing!! i dont think shes gonna send pictures :( _

** _Raph: _ ** _ i dont think normal people send photos of themselves on dates _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ no way they totally do _

* * *

** _5:10 PM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ so _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ So _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ any good game recs _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Hollow Knight. _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ oh yeah i haven’t touched that yet i don’t think _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Seriously? _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Dumb. _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ is it any good _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Oh, absolutely. It’s disgusting, actually. _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Art’s good, gameplay’s fun, music’s delicious, you like lore? I can’t make myself stop thinking about the lore and I kind of hate it. _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ woah okay _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Team Cherry, wherever you are, I’d like to lick your boots one day. _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ ok i never want to hear that come out of your mouth again _

** _... _ **

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Oh wow, I actually said that out loud. Gross. _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ come play it with me _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ K _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ i need a cool kid guide or i’ll probably die _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Wish that was me. _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ same _

* * *

** _5:46 PM_ **

** _This is the beginning of your direct messages history with @o’neil auto parts_ **

** _Randall: _ **

** _Randall: _ ** _ I hope your date is going well April _

  
** _o’neil auto parts: _ ** _ cool! i hate that. _


	15. the meaning of death or whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off something i was thinking about that was based off hlvrai

** _4:15 AM_ **

** _the fam (uwu)b_ **

* * *

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ ok ok ok question _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ if everything we knew and love was fake and we were nothing but words in a script or lines in a code would that be fucked up or what _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ asking for (me) _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ IT WOULD YEAH!!!! see what i told u raph _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ I’m not gonna lie and act like I wasn’t already up, but why you two?? _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ Oh not this again guys cmon _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ oh you know ;-) _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ i was TELLING raph that but he wouldnt listen!! smfh smfh  _ 😤😤

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ I can’t believe I’m related to any of you sometimes. _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ deadass?? can’t believe raph of all people wouldn’t believe you _

** _TechBosAreCooler: _ ** _ Whatever, I need to head to bed anyways. Night _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ is that an insult leo _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ Also goodnight d _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ maybe it is, maybe it isn’t _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ sleep tight!! _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ Ok im gonna pretend you didnt say that _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ why _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ But like, does it really matter??? i already talked to mike about this i dont think it really matters _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ idk it’s like… you just wake up at 4 am and you’re like “wait a second what if nothing i do matters in the long run because one day it’ll all end” _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ the night is young, you never know _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ fucked up 4 am moments lmao _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ i dont want nothing i do to matter :-(  _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ it matters when i make u guys happy _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ and even if everything ends one day i still think it matters if we make the most of our time by making each other happy _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ cuz that doesnt sound much different from dying regularly _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _it'd be _ _ without warning i guess _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ i mean most death is also without warning in a way _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ i mean how often do you think humans actually die of old age and not somethin like….a shark punching career _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ oh that sounds wicked i wanna punch sharks _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ Besides if we spend all our time worryin about the fact that what we do doesnt matter than it really wont matter in the long run cause well be wastin all our time worrying and worrying _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ And that would suck _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ yeah!! exactly!! screw the script and embrace the turtle baby _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ huh _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _yeah _ _ makes sense _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ don’t even know where that came from ngl _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ that’s nice to hear, though _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ uwu _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ yeahhhh _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ you know we love u bro  _ 🧡🧡🧡

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ aw bro  _ 😳

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ Yess _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ i need to sleep now but yes to all that _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ yeah _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ sorry i woke you guys up lol _

** _orange crush: _ ** _ nah i was already awake dw _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ Same _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _ But now i take a nap _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ you take a nap here? ok goodni _

** _Mad Dogz supreme: _ ** _G_ _ oodni _

** _neon blue bitch boy: _ ** _ hehe nap time _

  
  


* * *

** _6:32 AM_ **

** _Raph: _ ** _ Wait i just realized _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Mikey all that stuff you said this morning answered the stuff you were tellin me a week ago _

  
  


* * *

** _6:47 AM_ **

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ oh yeah huh _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Guess it’s easier to think about when its comin from someone else? _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ yeah _

** _mikey 🧡🧡: _ ** _ i dont care about that stuff anymore anyways lol _

** _Raph: _ ** _ Heck yeah!!! Thats the spirit _


End file.
